The Return of the Yonkou's Mightiest Uchiha: Riyan Uchiha vs Kitsunekamen
Into the Woods... A fortress with the Uchiha clan symbol on it sat in the middle of a forest deep in the mountain ranges on the borders of the Land of Mountains and the Land of Wind. Riyan Uchiha was sitting on the spire overlooking the forested valley below his lonely home. The wind blew through his hair. It had been over a year and a half ago he had gone into this exile. It was time to emerge once more. Down in the valley, a masked female ninja was travelling towards a destination unspesified. The same wind that met Riyan's hair also played with the black locks of the lady, who was no else than the second-in-command of the Masked Shadows, the lady of mystery, Kitsunekamen. But she hadn't noticed Riyan standing above the valley... However, Riyan had spotted the woman in a clearing about twenty kilometers from his fortress. "She'll be my first warm up before I head off to find the others." he thought to himself. Riyan dropped from the spire onto the roof of his bunker, ran to the edge and leaped into the forest below. He then hid himself in a tall tree nearby, lying it wait. However, Kitsunekamen wasn't a ninja easily ambushed. Moments before she came to Riyan's reach, she stopped. "Ok, you behind the tree. You have been spotted, so it's pointless to hide. Show yourself." There was the sound of a twig snapping, as Riyan appeared behind the woman. His black haori flapped loudly as a gust of wind blew through the valley. He turned to face her, "Forgive me for my intrusion. You are the first visitor here since I myself came here a year and a half ago. What are your intentions here?" he asked in his low voice. The dark feelingless eyeholes of the fox mask quietly answered to Riyan's gaze. "My intentions? What gives you the idea that I would just tell them to you straight away? Now... if that was everything, stand away from my path." Riyan gazed back with a hard, soulless gaze. His Sharingan swiveled into view. "I will not. This one will not move until your intentions are stated." he replied harshly. Kitsunekamen tilted her head slightly and laid her hand on the hilt of his katana. "Fine then. Cutting down some tall grass on my path", she said, drawing her katana, "has never proven to be too much trouble." Riyan reached under his haori and drew his own katana, "You're cocky." he started, his Sharingan giving off a fierce glow, "You should not use such words. They do not serve you well." From the eyehole of Kitsunekame's mask, a short glimpse of the red iris of her Akashogan flashed, when she vanished of sight, quickly reappearing behind Riyun's back while making a slight move to send the tip of her blade straight towards Riyan's back. Riyan caught her movement with his Sharingan and whirled around, catching her blade with his own and shoving it away. "A killing thrust for the first attack...not a good idea." he chimed as he formed a Dog hand seal, "Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!" he cried, firing dozens of razor sharp balls of wind at the woman. Kitsunekamen quickly used her Fox Steps to carry herself out of the attack's path. "You certainly have to make your jutsu faster than that if you actually want to touch me with them." Making a few hand seals, she then announced: "Fire Release: Abolishing Flames." Riyan's Sharingan again caught sight of the flames, "Fire Release: Running Fire!" he shouted, firing off a stream of fire to cancel out the attacking jutsu. "Cleaver. Your attack can appear out of nowhere. Anyone without a proper set of reflexes or my eyes would've been hit by that." he analyzed, as his fire release formed a circle around the two combatants, "You have to be more cunning with me. I saw tricks like that during the Third Great Shinobi War." "I admit your skills with the Sharingan are great. But I am trained by Kurokamen-sama himself to use the power of the Akashogan eye", she said, now taking off her mask. "And I'm still telling you - you should increase your attack speed if you wish to catch me. Power won't do you any good if your attacks can't catch the opponent - that lesson you should also have learnt from the war." Riyan managed a small grin, "Very well. I'll speed things up; Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere!" he declared, firing a large, speedy ball of razor sharp wind directly at the woman and crouched down to prepare for the next move. Faster than the eye could see Kitsunekamen reacted. "Blaze Release: Beheading Fox", she announced, swinging her katana. On the path of the swing black flames erupted. Riyan's eyes swiveled into the Mangekyo Sharingan and veins coursed through his eyes, causing the black flames to get put out before his eyes turned back to normal Sharingan, "That technique will never work on an Uchiha with a Mangekyo." he spat, leaping up on a tree limb, "Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique!" he shouted, spewing flame balls in every direction. "Low level techniques such as that are useless at this point of the battle, Uchiha", said Kitsunekamen, her voice turning even darker than before. Her body became enveloped in a strong shroud of dark chakra that dissolved all the fireballs that hit her. "Even with the Mangekyo Sharingan you are still a human... but I am beyond human." The Limits of a Human.. Riyan gave the woman a critical look, "There was a man that said that he was beyond human awhile back. Yet he too fell to the limits of the human body." he explained, having his eyes swivel back into the Mangekyo Sharingan. He took off his haori and threw it onto the ground and sheathed his blade. "Besides, jutsu aren't used based on skill level, they are used on necessity." he added, pointing to the surrounding woods, where his previous Fire jutsu had ignited the trees around them. "Whoever that might have been was just a foolish human trying to grasp the stars from the sky... but I, along with Kurokamen-sama am above of that level like stars are above the dirt. My body might seem like human to your feeble eyes, but if you live long enough to witness my true power, you will know the truth." The dark shroud around her then condensed around her body, becoming one with her skin. Her skin ceased to be skin and turned into torrential blackness, with only her red Akashogan eyes remaining of her former form. There she stood, now ceased to be a woman and turned into a menacing black creature. What power will this transformation yield...? Riyan narrowed his menacing eyes, "Foolish woman. If you look like a beast I will only call you a beast. For a beast sits lower than the starts, lower than the birds of the sky, and lower than man himself. Fear not though, I will tame you. Everything within my vision, kneels before me." he replied in a harsh tone. "Everything kneels before you? Those words are of a foolish human thinking that humen are the very pinnacle of life, when in reality they are nothing but trash yet to be put away by Kurokamen-sama. Everything shall kneel to him when he extends his hand to take down the Moon and the Sun." She then raised her monstrous hand, pointing it at Riyan. Without warning, her sharp-nailed fingers extended rapidly, aiming to pierce Riyan's chest. A ribcage surrounded by a blue aura materialized and protected Riyan from the attack. "You're full of foolish lies. This Kurokamen, or whatever his name is, is nothing but a human and you are his beast. It isn't uncommon for the lesser beings to cling to the higher ups." he began to smirk, "You raise your paws to attack me with no motivation at all behind them. Not one of your attacks have connected. But in the interest of conversation, I will ask you this. What the hell are you?" he sneered. "I am no other than Kuukoyo the Tailless Fox, the Tailed Beast of no tails at all. Now, I will teach you the one iron law of this universe: Humen are weak!" With this said, her entire body began to pulsate all over, starting to grow with the pulses. The growth quickened, and soon enough she had taken her true form. She was truely a Tailed Beast - just without a tail; a black fox of massive propotions. Thick black clouds were starting to grow on the sky, created by her menacing power. "A Tailed Beast...and a Fox none the less. I will still beat you." Riyan said crouching. He closed his left eye and focused his right eye on the giant Fox. "Amaterasu!" he thought, as the black flames erupted onto the fox's body and spread quickly. "Your chakra level and mine...they are the same now. This will be an equal fight." Under the flames thunered her now much lover voice: "Foolish Uchiha! Didn't my Blaze Release show you that I am made of the same darkness as these flames... and that I can control them as well? You are not as smart as you seem to think." The flames died out and vanished before no real harm was done. She then proceeded to gather an orb of chakra in her mouth and firing it away as a massive blast. The blast connected, creating a rather large explosion. However, when the smoke cleared, Riyan's fully manifested Susanoo was in view, appearing as a giant black fox with many tails. It's left arm had a spirit shield on it, and it's right arm hand a chakra sword in it's grip. Riyan was enveloped within it, "I see. I used Amaterasu to test that theory. I found it puzzling you that you could use it without my eyes. Now my theory is proven." "So... this turns out being a fight between a human with the power of a fox and a true fox. I admit you are getting me interested, moreso than any battle I've had in centuries." She opened her mouth again, blowing out a powerful chakra-enhanced wind that threw away trees on the background like twigs. She then prepared another menacing ball while still creating the wind. "Dual Technique: Wind Release: Tailless Fox Menacing Ball!" The Two Beasts The Susanoo brought it's shied to bare and blocked the immense blast. "My power is not that of a fox. My power is that of a Bull." he revealed. "However, it doesn't need to come out. After all, it was my power that fought and subdued the bull so that I could seal it within me a few years ago." His Susanoo thrust it's chakra blade towards his giant fox opponent. Kuukoyo jumped backwards to avoid the blade. "Have you noticed a thing, Uchiha? The skies have turned dark", she said, referring to the evergrowing dark clouds that had surrounded the valley. "This has a meaning; for it is one of my powers to control the weather - and from that power stems another technique, one powerful enough to level a hidden village like nothing. Observe my Lightning Release: Skyfall!" The thunder clouds on the sky erupted with a massive blast that covered the landscape in light, incinerating everything within the valley. When the blast cleared, Susanoo had reverted to it's skeletal form and Riyan's Mangekyo eyes were bleeding profusely. "Not bad..." he muttered, huffing from chakra loss. "C'mon Hachibi! Give me some power!" he yelled in his mind. Chakra surged out of him, causing his Susanoo to regenerate to it's full form. "I'll give you credit...you're powerful. However, I'm just warming up." he insisted. "With this rate your eyes will get blind, Uchiha. But my eyes will always remain seeing... and in my true form the power of my eye techniques is increased even further!" She closed her right eye, leaving only her left one open. "Frozen State", she announced, and suddenly the time around had stopped. "In my left eye of time I hold the power to halt its flow... but you can't hear me now, Uchiha, so explaining it would be meaningless." She then fired a Menacing Ball, which was left frozen when it reached the limit of the field of moving time surrounding Kuukoyo. She then proceeded to fire Menacing Balls all over the frozen Riyan, from every direction, all frozen around him. Then she returned her previous position and announced: "Let time flow again." All the Menacing Balls immediately started moving and crashed at Riyan's Susanoo. The smoke again cleared. This time, the Susanoo was missing three of it's eight tails, "Whew! That was a tough one. My Susanoo can negate damage by giving up it's tails. The more damage it protects me from, the more of a tail that dissolves. However, your attack was strong enough to warrant not one, but three entire tails is incredible." he scoffed. Kuukoyo gave a smile with her mouthful of fangs. "I'm glad that you find my technique impressive, Uchiha. It is too bad that even I cannot use such a technique in quick succession. However, my right eye of space holds its own technique." This time, she closed her left eye and left the right one open. "Infinite Fury!" Riyan's Susanoo erupted from the attack, reforming with only one tail left, however, Riyan himself was kneeling on the ground, "Ugh....I won't be beaten by a beast..." he whispered to himself. Three chakra tails sprouted from his body, and he was soon enveloped by a red chakra cloak. "I hate having to resort to this, but you have forced it." he declared, his body and eyes slowly healing from the Eight-Tails chakra. Susanoo got bigger around him, "You son of a b****!" he roared releasing a shockwave of chakra. "I thought that chakra felt familiar. Yes, it truely is you inside the Uchiha... my brother." In her mind she continued: "I didn't want to fight him. But if I can take his power out of the equation, the Uchiha is nothing. I don't know whether my sealing that is meant to restrict kitsune-type chakra can affect the Hachibi, but it doesn't hurt to try. But I have to get closer with this. Fox Paw Print Seal!" Her right paw lighted up and a Japanese symbol "fox" (狐) appeared glowing on it. Kuukoyo splashed forward to do the sealing. Susanoo reached up and blocked with it's monstrous shield, blocking the paw. Riyan looked up with a glow of a anger; blood dripping from his eyes, "It's just like that night....that night they killed my brother...that night I was exiled from the village for trying to stop them. I was helpless..." he thought to himself. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared. Then using the extra power from Hachibi, he trust his Susanoo's sword like an arrow for the fox's head. Kuukoyo was getting anxious of the locked battle. "My mission has already been delayed too much. I'll just let him think he won and get on with it." She let the Susanoo's sword pierce her head... when in actuality she had already taken back her human form inside the Tailed Beast body and moved away from the feet, submerging to the ground while hiding her chakra off. The now empty Tailed Beast body slowly turned into black liquid and melted down, in the end leaving nothing behind. Riyan's Susanoo faded, and he dropped to his knees, coughing up blood. "I...I still need to get stronger..." he thought to himself as he lay in the rain. Category:Role-Play